Ken 10
by PokemonMasterDude
Summary: Ken is a 10 year old by who finds a mysterious watch called the omnitrix that allows you to morph in to different alien species. Join Ken, Will and others on their adventure to save the galaxy from evil.


**_Episode 1:The Mysterious Watch-_**Ken was a ten year old boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was at home alone with his cousin Will(short for Wilma), she had blue eyes too and brown hair. She was smarter and taller than him too. Ken's parent's were out for the year and their grandpa Ben(XD). Ben was, in their opinion a weird man. He always cooked gross food like duck chowder, octopus spaghetti, and frog leg ice cream. Ken was channel surfing, but couldn't find anything to watch until he spotted something interesting on the news. He sat up and watched. "This just in. A strange other-worldly pod has been found at a construction site early this afternoon." Ben was just coming in with plates of octopus spaghetti until he spotted what was on the news. He dropped the plates in shock. "Kids n the car!" Ben yelled running out with Ken and Will behind him. Be drove as fast as he could in the RV. When they headed to he site the three rushed to the caution ribbons.

"Stay back kids." Ben put out a warning hand. Will searched for Ken and found him at the pod reaching out to it. Will tried to yell stop, but she was too curious to see what would happen next. The pod opened and a watch jumped out and wrapped itself around Ken's left wrist. Ken tried shaking it off. The officers, contstruction workers, and fire fighters spotted him. They started yelling at Ken, but Ken was to scared to listen. He kept trying to sake it off, but there was no use. Ben gathered Will and Ken and got them in the RV. It turned into a jet and they took off. "Whoa!" cried Will i awe. Will turned back to look at Ken ad found him trying to chew it off, but suddenly the surface popped up. It showed a picture of a black figure. "Gah, w-what happened?!" Ken started shaking his wrist again. "I don't know pus it back down." Will suggested. Ken slowly pressed it down with one finger and there was a flash of blue light.

When it cleared a four armed figure stood in his place. It was red, blue eyes, four arms, and Ken's white and blue t-shirt, not to mention he was tall. Will took a couple of steps back. "K-ken, a-are you feeling alright?" Will asked. "Ya." Ken looked at his hands then looked back at Will. He then looked at his hands again and screamed. Will started screaming too. Ben turned on autopilot and went to see what all the noise was about. Ben gasped. "Calm down kids, its fine." "Fine?! I have four arms!" Ken showed his four arms. "Don't worry. The omnitrix just turned you into a tetromand." Ken calmed down. So did Will. They both looked at Ben. "Explain." they both said at the same time. _After the explanation... _Ken couldn't believe what he was told after the explanation. Will was thinking. Ken's chest started flashing red then he turned back human. "I'm back to normal!" Ken was happy.

Ken started trying to pull it off. "Stop it Ken! It won't come off!" Ben yelled. "This is bad." Ben put his hand on his forehead looking down. "What is it grandpa?" Will asked. "Ken is in possession of the omnitrix. Vilgax will hunt it down and destroy whoever gets in his way. Ben and Will looked shocked. The ship rocked and everyone stumbled. Ben took the wheel and tried flying away. "Vilgax's foot soldiers!" Ben cried trying to regain control. Ken looked at the omnitrix then climbed to th top of the ship. Wind was blowing hard. He saw mechanical small saucers with robotic heads peeking out. He pressed a button on the omntrix and the surface popped up again. Ken scrolled the switcher and the images changed. After five scrolls he finally slammed it down with his hand. There was a flash of blue light and he turned into a vulpimancer. He jumped on a saucer and pulled out the head with his razor-sharp claws. He then somersaulted on another one and scratched it fell down.

Ken quickly lunged to another one and clutched on to it with hi sharp claws. He slashed that one. After he destroyed all of them he realized the ship was crashing. he tapped the symbol on is shoulder and he turned human again. He quickly changed into a random alien. He turned into a galvanic mechamorph. He fused with the ship and took control. He steered it back home. After Will and Ben got out, Ken timed out o the omnitrix and came out too. When they got back inside Ben spoke to Ken privately. "Ken you did a good job out there. You learned some of the aliens' powers, but you still need to master using the omnitrix." Ken nodded.

Ben stood up. "Now, show me what you got." Ken pressed the button on the omnitrix. The surface popped up and he scroll threw some. After a while he slammed t down and there was a blue flash of light.

**_THE END_**

**_Tetromand=Four Arms_**

**_Vulpimancer=Wild Mutt_**

**_Galvanic Mechamorph=Upgrade_**


End file.
